


Sexcapades

by teicakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, and haruka judges them both, just general dumb stuff i have one serious story and that's it, makoto has to deal with it, rin makes a bad choice in sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's been trying to take it slow and open Makoto up gently, but it all backfires one night with the help of one cherry vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexcapades

Their relationship had started slowly, lingering after practices, shopping trips into town, stolen moments between the two of them. Before they knew it, it had passed the threshold of friends, hugs lasting minutes, stolen glances, letting each other to fall asleep on laps.

It had been Makoto who’d broken first. He’d taken Rin’s hands in his own, clammy on calloused, and with a trembling squeeze said that one little sentence that started it all: 

"I like you Rin."

A month had passed since then. Makoto had been everything of a perfect boyfriend, attentive and loving, reading all of Rin’s signals with a smile on his face. 

All except one.

Rin couldn’t quite put his finger on what made Makoto so sexy. Maybe it was the way his broad shoulders tapered down to his waist, flaring out ever so slightly at the hips. Maybe it was how those big downturned eyes looked at him filled with innocent love and devotion. In any case, it was hard holding back the urge to jump his lover on the spot. More then once he’d rushed off to bathroom to take care of himself after a particularly steamy make out session. But he’d decided to do things the right way, starting slowly and working Makoto up until he was ready. 

So here they were in his dorm room, Nitori absent for the evening thanks to pair of double feature tickets, with a cherry red object sitting between them. Makoto eyed it cautiously. 

"Rin… what’s this?"

"It’s what it looks like, a vibrator." Rin wasn’t about to confess to how long it had taken him to pick it out. He’d read up on the best brands, the safest materials, even a rather embarrassing round of measuring himself while picking size. "We’ve tried fingers once or twice, but this is a bit larger. It’s also supposed to feel really good." He cocked an eyebrow, tempting the brunette. 

His boyfriend chewed his lip, swapping glances between the sleek cylinder and Rin. The redhead rolled his eyes, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on Makoto’s lips.

"I love you you know," voice a gentle coo in the other’s ear, "and I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to. I just though this would be the right next step, but if you’re not ready, we don’t have to." He leaned forward to pack the vibrator away.

Makoto caught his wrist, shy smile on his lips. ”It’s okay, I’ll do it.” He leaned back, slowly undoing his belt and shimmying out of his pants. With one of those looks that could make even diamonds melt, Makoto reached out and brandished the cherry dildo. “So how do we use this thing?”

————-

"Ahh, Rin!" Makoto was on his hands and knees, ass up as Rin’s fingers reduced him to a shivering mass of goo. His lover was knuckle deep, two fingers in scissoring and hooking Makoto’s insides. 

Rin kneaded against a particularly sensitive spot, milking a lewd moan from the brunette. “Mako… are you ready for it?” At Makoto’s nod, he removed his fingers, a little gasp of loss coming from below him as he slicked up the vibrator, jealously eyeing the puckering hole it was about to enter.

"Alright, get ready," he leaned down over Makoto, trailing gentle kisses along the boy’s neck and ear to comfort him. He pressed it to the entrance, feeling the ring of muscle tense at the cool plastic beginning to slide inside. All the while, he nuzzled the larger, squeezing his hand reassuringly as the tip entered, followed by the shaft until at last it was snuggly housed inside Makoto’s ass. Makoto let out a shuddering breath.

"Are you okay? Are you ready for me to turn it on?"

"It feels… strange. Different then fingers. But yeah," he said, looking over his shoulder at Rin, "I think I’m ready."

They exchanged looks, Rin searching for any hint of hidden truth in those bright green orbs he loved so much. Slowly, still locked deep inside those pools he reached south and flicked the on switch. 

The response was instantaneous. Makoto’s entire body jerked forward as the device began to vibrate inside, assaulting his prostrate and sapping the last ounces of strength from his limbs. Rin found himself holding Makoto’s hips up, bracing him as a trail of drool formed from the corner of his mouth. His lover wiggled meekly against him, trying to adjust the vibrator to touch deeper inside and grinding against Rin’s  _very_ attentive member. 

"Oh god Makoto!" Rin moaned, willpower crumbling, undoing his own pants and taking his dick in hand to jerk off at the sight of Makoto beneath him. He could have sworn the cherry shaft was making Makoto’s cheeks vibrate against him. "You’re so sexy like this. You have no idea…" he said, brushing his stiff member against the curve of Makoto’s ass. "How much…" It circled the edges of the dildo. "I want to do you right now." He squeezed his lover’s ass in his hands, crotch relishing the twitching skin brushing up against it.

And then it happened. 

He couldn’t be sure what did it, whether it was him pressing his body close, the ass squeeze or Makoto tensing at the attacks on his insides, but the tip of the vibrator disappeared between Makoto’s cheeks with a slight ‘plop’.

Rin froze on the spot.

"Rin…" came Makoto’s weak voice, too lost to sensation to notice anything other then pleasure. Meanwhile Rin’s cock was beginning to droop with the sudden developments. "Are you okay back there?"

"We might… have a bit of a problem…"

The brunette rolled on his side, glassy eyes attempting to focus on the redhead behind him. “What’s the ma-“

He fell silent, finger brushing up against where the end of the vibrator should be. Clarity began to reach him.

"Oh no. Oh nononononono!" He was panicking now, twisting in the sheets, trying to see what he already knew to be true. Finally, he stared up at Rin, fear radiating from him. "Please tell me it’s not."

"It’s inside you."

Makoto practically jumped on top of him, screaming like a high-strung kouhai Rin knew all too well. “Rin you said it was safe! You said we knew what we were doing! This wasn’t supposed to happen, so how could we let it? What are we going to do?”

Rin fought back the urge to flip out with Makoto. He had to hold it together for the both of them. His hands made their way around the larger boy’s waist, pulling him close. 

"We’ll get it out. I promise." He kissed Makoto’s chest and reached up to run his fingers through those chocolate locks. "Let me try something."

That something turned out to be Rin lying down on the bed, Makoto seated on his chest as he attempted to extract the vibrator with his fingers. He dug around inside Makoto, who was still trembling from the little device, searching for a way to gain purchase on it. The pad of his index finger brushed against a hard plastic edge, all that remained was to hook his thumb on the other side and…

"Fuck!" He cursed as the vibrator slipped from his fingers, sliding the absolute  _wrong_ way inside Makoto. He was beginning to regret being so liberal with the lube. Rin burrowed his face against the small of Makoto’s back, nose rubbing against those little butt dimples of his. “I’m sorry Makoto. I can’t get it out.”

There was a whimper from above him. 

"It looks like we don’t have another choice."

* * *

 

The hospital was the absolute last place Makoto wanted to be right now. He could swear all eyes were on him and Rin as they entered the sliding doors, Makoto leaning on his boyfriend in case his legs gave out again. The vibrator was still going strong inside, a constant barrage of stimulant that would have been pleasant if it wasn’t stuck there. He pulled his coat low over his crotch, praying that no one would notice he was half hard right now. They approached the front desk.

"Problem?" asked the sour faced secretary inspecting her nails. She eyed the pair in front of her, one flushed and panting the other trying to coax him to speak.

"I- I’ve got… some _thing,”_ Makoto moaned as his position opened his prostrate up to a strong wave of sensation,” _stuckinme._ Can I… please… seea… _doctor_?” His voice had climbed three octaves in the span of one sentence. 

"What type of thing sweetie? You’re gonna have to be more specific if you want a proper diagnosis."

Makoto squirmed uncomfortably, silently begging Rin to answer for him. The younger of the two shook his head.

"He’s got a toy stuck in him, can we just see a doctor now?"

"Not yet," the woman fired back, eying the pair with interest. "What type of toy? Depending on whether it’s a ball or a car it might take different procedure."

Makoto swore he caught Rin hiss ‘ _goddamit woman!’_ under his breath before leaning right beside her. Voice low, checking around the room for curious onlookers, he growled into her ear. “It’s a vibrator. Are you happy now?”

He could swear she was about to burst out laughing at them. "What you do with your body is your business. Fill out this form and make sure you have your health care number in the top right corner. Once you’re finished I’ll look into finding a doctor on staff." She handed the boys a clipboard without a missing a beat. A trace of a smile appeared though, just as she turned to answer the phone.

Rin guided Makoto over to the waiting room chairs, trying to pick the softest looking one for the other’s sensitive rear. Makoto was grateful for it, gingerly perching on the foam padding and beginning to fill in the little boxes. 

He was almost getting used to the vibrator being inside him at this point. So long as he was careful, making sure it wasn’t pressing down on his prostrate, he could function near normal, save for the blood rushing to his ears and groin. Hopefully it’d be a quick wait until they could see a doctor, then only a short matter of time until they could extract the thing from him. All that would come after this form though.

"Shoot," he cursed, Rin jumping at the choice language that followed that was _definitely_ not expected of a perfect older brother figure. 

"What’s wrong?"

Makoto chewed his lip, tapping his pen above the final box.

"I can’t remember my health care number."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Without it we’d have to pay for this! Not to mention the wait might be longer!"

Rin ran his fingers through his bangs. “Well, don’t you have your card? It’s on there right?”

"I left it at home."

"What?!"

Makoto shrank back, the vibrator shifting slightly to send a shiver up his spine and more blood to his groin.

"I-I didn’t think I needed my full wallet tonight, so I left it at home."

"Geez," groaned Rin, whipping out his phone, "looks like we’ll have to call your folks to tell us…"

"No!" Makoto jumped to his feet, trying to wrestle the phone from Rin’s gasp. The resulting movement left him keeling over on the floor, panting as the vibrator continued it’s torturous ministrations. "Pl-please…" he begged. "If we phone them they’ll rush over… I can’t have them find out about us this way."

Rin knelt down, draping Makoto over his shoulders and pulling the taller boy to his feet. He pulled him close, thumb absently stroking the coarse brown locks.

"I understand. Don’t worry, I’ll deal with this."

There was a pregnant pause as Rin dialed a number, Makoto pressing himself up against Rin’s neck and inhaling his comforting scent. At last, the person on the other line picked up.

"Oi, Haru! Makoto and I need you to do us a favour."

* * *

 

20 minutes later Haruka strode through the hospital doors, making a beeline for the duo. Despite the fact he’d already relayed Makoto’s information over the phone, he’d insisted on coming, now charging at Rin with murderous intent. His blue eyes flashed dangerously, mouth downturned into that tight-lipped frown that was usually only reserved for great disrespects towards water. He stopped, inches from Rin’s face and glared.

"What. Happened."

Rin and Makoto traded glances, although whether Makoto’s gaze was actually focusing properly right now was hard to tell. Rin pulled him a little tighter, protectively, not missing the tensing of Haruka’s jaw.

"We were trying something new… and then this happened." He wasn’t about to give Haru a detailed record of their (painfully few) sexual exploits.

Haru was having none of it.

"Makoto. What did he do?" It was Rin’s turn to tense now, watching as Haruka tried to make telepathic contact with his childhood friend. The brunette’s gaze flickered south for an instant, darting back to the jet haired boys before trying to suppress another moan. Haruka’s eyes widened. 

"Rin. You didn’t…"

"Okay, yes. I did… but he agreed to it! And I did my research! And this still happened!"

"You have that kind of thing with you? Does it give you some type of weird pleasur-"

"Tachibana Makoto?" A kind-eyed nurse waved at the boys from across the hall, saving Rin from the awkward line of questioning sure to follow. "Tachibana-kun, the doctor’s ready for you now."

 Rin moved to bring Makoto over, only to have Haruka stop him. Before he could complain the jet haired boy had slung Makoto’s other arm over his shoulders, taking a sidelong glance at his friends.

 “I’m coming too.”

* * *

 “This is so embarrassing…”

Makoto stood in the middle of the examination room, fidgeting as he tried to conceal his erection from the others. The nurse had presented him with a hospital gown, instructing him to put it on before the X-ray technician came by. He’d tried to change hurriedly, hunching over to hide himself from Rin and Haru in his shame, but he’d been nowhere near that lucky. His legs had begun to wobble, and in the end his friends had changed him, Haru holding his shoulders while Rin stripped him with eerily practiced ease and giving his butt a quick squeeze.

The gown was clearly made for shorter individuals, its hemline barely covering his quivering cheeks, tenting up in the front thanks to the constant stimulation. Both Rin and Haru were eying him with curious expressions.

“Hey Mako,” Rin mused. “How long’s that thing been going for again? 2 hours?” 

“Two and a half,” grunted Makoto. And it still hadn’t faltered in its mindless task for an instant. 

Haruka cocked his head, studying Makoto keeling against the examination table with interest. The unwavering gaze deepened Makoto’s blush. Rin on the other hand, was avoiding looking directly at Makoto, as if the sight of him in this state would pitch a tent of his own. 

“Makoto,” mused Haru, “How many times has Rin done this to you?” 

Rin squawked, Makoto jumping as a fresh round of blood hit his face. On the plus size, it did relieve some of the heat in his lower half, but still…

“Wh-Why would you ask that?” Rin loomed over Haruka, attempting to threaten. His face however wasn’t doing it much justice. “How is our sex life any of your business?”

Haruka blinked, unperturbed. “Makoto’s my best friend. If you’re doing kinky things to him, or hurting him I’ve got a right to know.”

“He… he has… a point,” gasped Makoto from the sidelines. Haruka raised an eyebrow at Rin, as if to say _told you so?_ “Haru… we haven’t… gone….”

“Oh for fucks sake! Makoto I’ll tell him. Just… don’t push yourself to talk right now.” He ran his hands through his hair, chewing his lip trying to find the right words.

“We haven’t….  done it yet…. Just kissing. And touching. So stop freaking out already. I’ve been going slow. For him.”

“Aww Rin.” Makoto managed a heart-melting smile before succumbing to another wave of trembling. The touching moment was broken however by the doctor striding in.

“Ah, Tachibana-kun, looks like we’ve got the results of your x-rays now. Let’s see what you’ve got going on in there.” He wandered over and hooked the images up the the light board.

“We already know what’s going on down there, we just need it out,” grumbled Rin.

“Well,” chuckled the doctor, “seems you were having a bit too much fun tonight, hmm? It’s in about 3 inches, but seems slim enough that with the right size of forceps we should have it out within the hour. Now, what’s the diameter of it?”

If it was possible to implode from embarrassment Makoto was one question away from doing so. “I-I’m not…”

“3 centimeters…” Rin ignored the looks from Haruka and Makoto, instead focusing on the images of a solid cylinder resting in the middle of Makoto’s pelvis. Their doctor simply nodded with a knowing smile, stepping out again to find his tools. 

As soon as the door shut Haruka crossed his arms and glared at Rin. “You bought it, didn’t you?”

“Well, we got it somehow. You think Makoto would buy one?”

“No,” said Haruka coolly. “Did you even put any thought into Makoto’s safety when you got it?” He gestured to the x-rays. “That type’s not meant for internal use. You’d be better off with an egg, or something with a thicker base. You probably just bought it for the colour or something.” 

“No I didn’t! I totally researched it! Materials, brands…I even checked myself for siz-“ Rin faltered at his friends shocked faces.

“You mean…”

 “That thing…”

 “…Is your dick size?” Haruka let out a chuckle.

 “No!” shot Rin defensively. “It’s smaller! It’s right between my fingers and dick size. You think I didn’t work that out?”

 Makoto looked skyward. “If there’s a god please kill me already…”

“I can’t believe you sometimes... Rei doing this, I can see, but you Rin…”

“Shut up Haru!”

“Can you two… just… s _top?”_ Makoto looked to the others with pleading eyes. “I don’t want to be here right now, let alone in this position, so… just knock the fighting off. _Please._ ”

Rin gave Haruka a sheepish look, a muttered sorry escaping his lips. Haruka bowed his head in apology, moving forward to help a now shaking Makoto onto the exam bench. In a flurry Rin was by his other side, brushing stray hairs of his lover’s sweating brow, squeezing his hand in reassurance.

“I’m sorry about tonight, I’ll make it up to you after the whole ordeal is over.” He pressed his lips against Makoto’s eyelid.

“Well, what a friendly bunch you three are!” Their doctor had returned, a pair of what appeared to be salad spoons in one hand. Both Haruka and Rin jumped back a little at his arrival, sheepishly looking away and pretending he hadn’t just seen that.

“Alright Tachibana-kun, I’m going to need to spread your legs and let me get in there now.” His words were emphasized by a _snap_ of rubber gloves. “Now, if one of you wants you can stand down here with me while we do this, I might need a hand.”

Haruka made a move, but was blocked by Rin.

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“I’m _his_ boyfriend. Not you.”

“So?” Haruka glowered at Rin.

“So you don’t get to see him like this. Just… hold his hand or something.”

“I’ve seen him naked plenty of times… how is this any differen-“

“If no one minds,” cut Makoto, “I’ve got a vibrating dildo up my ass I’d like out. But if you’re just going to bicker all night I might as well get used to this being a permanent fixture. Just saying.” Another wave of sensation washed over him as the doctor raised his knees higher, mouth falling open on the last syllable.

“Matsuoka-kun, if you want you can help hold him in position for me.”

Rin gave Haruka a triumphant smirk, practically skipping over to the sandy haired M.D.  to take hold of Makoto’s legs.

It was everything he’d wanted to see on their first time. Makoto,splayed out on his back, toes curling, body trembling on the sheets beneath him. The needy puckering of his entrance, pupils blown with lust as he practically begged to be taken.

But this was all wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be in a brightly lit hospital, it wasn’t supposed to involve a doctor about to plunge a pair of salad tongs into his lover instead of himself. Instead of feeling aroused he felt guilty. Makoto being in this position was his fault. 

With difficulty, he watched the silver fingers slip inside his lover, Makoto tensing against the invasion. Haruka squeezed Makoto’s shoulder reassuringly, the brunette whimpering as the forceps delved further. 

“You’re doing just fine Tachibana-kun, just relax.”

Rin ran a thumb along the outline of Makoto’s calf, mouthing ‘I love you’ as his lover’s breath hitched.

“Stay calm, I think I’ve snagged it. Let yourself stay loose.”

Eyes watering, Makoto nodded at the instructions, but his grip on Haruka’s wrist tightened, his knuckles blanching and Rin knew he was tensing in fright.

“Mako…” he called. The brunette looked up, trying to focus through the tears that were welling up. Their eyes met. Rin smiled, one of his rare crooked smiles that only broke through when he thought no one could see his genuine feelings. He nuzzled Makoto’s knee, never once letting that gentle gaze waver. It was one Makoto had taught him in time together, something he’d always been drawn to about the boy ever since they’d met.

He felt the trembling of those strong legs stop, the fear in that beautiful face slowly drain away.  Somewhere beneath him there was a quiet pop.

“And it’s out!” The doctor waved the bright red vibrator in the air, now slicked in a sheen of lube and whatever else had been going on inside Makoto. 

Haruka smirked from beside Makoto. “I knew you picked it for the colour. Still a romantic, hmm Rin?”

“Oh give it a rest already Haru…”

Makoto made a shaky attempt to sit up, still a bit wobbly from the whole ordeal. Like a child he stretched out his arms at Rin.

“I get it Makoto.” He leaned forward and pulled the taller into a tight embrace, letting him burrow the point of his chin in the sensitive spot where Rin’s neck met shoulder. He stroked the boy’s broad back. “It’s all okay now.”

“I’ll leave you to recover a bit and get dressed, when you’re ready you can come to the front desk and settle everything. Oh, and I suppose you’ll be wanting this back.” The doctor flicked the off switch on the toy at last, sliding it into a bag and leaving on the bench next to the trio. “Hopefully you don’t need to come back a second time.” 

Rin felt Makoto nod against him as he heard the click of the door. The shuffle of footsteps filled the room as Haruka came to stand behind him. His boyfriend’s head rose slightly, and he knew the pair were having one of their telepathic conversations. A stab of jealously hit him.

“Rin…” A hand landed on his shoulder. “I’m going to go finish the rest of the paperwork up front. You stay here with Makoto and help him get sorted out.”

Rin twisted to stare at Haru, the eldest of the three giving him a secretive look before picking up the plastic bad and making his way out.

“By the way,” Haru turned in the doorway, “next time you think about using toys, consult someone other then the internet. Like me for instance.”

He was gone before Rin could grill him on just exactly _how_ he seemed to posses such a knowledge of sexcapades, but was interrupted by something rubbing against his crotch.

“Rin…” Makoto was gazing up at him, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “Rin, I feel really empty right now. It’s weird, after being full for so long…” As if for emphasis his hands wandered south to cup the redhead’s ass and pull them closer. “Please…” 

Rin pulled away, suddenly _very_ aware of the blood rushing to his member. “Makoto… are you sure about this? I mean… you just spent 3 hours going through something like that… isn’t it just an after effect.”

“Maybe. Doesn’t mean I don’t feel ready.”

“But…” he chewed his lip. “I didn’t want our first time to happen like this. I kinda ruined it when this whole thing started.” 

Makoto leaned close, so that their lips were only a breath apart. “Rin… you said you’d make things up for me. So please, I want this. I want you. Right now. And I’m ready for you right now.” The most adorable pout was now planted on his face. “I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to do this with you?” 

Rin could feel himself straining against the fabric of his jeans,  only a layer of denim separating him and Makoto. Slowly, teasingly slow he reached down and freed himself from the fabric, giving his cock a few quick pumps. Ever so gently he lifted Makoto’s hips, brushing up against that hole he’d waited so long to be engulfed by.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> And for the entirety of the next day Makoto avoided Nagisa's questioning on where he learned to waddle like a penguin so well. 
> 
> This thing totally got away from me but it was fun to write. Also nice to try a swing at RinMako C:


End file.
